Vacation (Kichōdesu – another sequel)
by Mel-985
Summary: Liburan di sebuah resort pantai pribadi bersama keluarga kecilnya membuat Akashi Seijuurou bahagia, belum lagi ia berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Tetsuya-nya. Kichōdesu – another sequel, cover nor mine. typo(s) mpreg, DLDR.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Story by Mel

.

 **Vacation**

 **[** **Kichōdesu – another sequel]**

 **.**

please enjoy

::

::

Sepasang kaki gemuk itu melompat-lompat diantara buih putih di bibir pantai berpasir halus basah. Mata lebarnya terkadang memicing sementara bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu. Lalu sesaat kemudian tawanya lepas, saat ombak kecil melewati kedua kakinya.

Tangan kiri bocah itu menggenggam kulit kerang yang baru saja ia temukan diantara potongan karang yang terserak.

Kulit kerang yang sedikit lebih besar dari kepalan tangannya berwarna kecoklatan dengan garis-garis melintang putih, ada uliran pada satu ujungnya, serupa dengan uliran pada rumah siput, ia mengintip pada celah memanjang berwarna putih susu, siapa tahu masih ada mahluk yang menempati cangkang itu. Namun nihil.

Rambut lembut biru di atas keningnya menari nari dipermainkan angin, tapi tidak sedikitpun bocah itu merasa kedinginan, sementara ujung celana pendeknya basah, satu-satu air menetes dari tepi kain yang membalut kakinya sebatas lutut. Betis putih bulat seperti berkilauan disiram sinar matahari pagi. Semakin kontras dengan pilinan tali sutra berwarna merah, dengan genta kecil yang berbunyi saat kaki kirinya melangkah.

Tangan kanan memegang topi berwarna merah yang tadi jatuh ke pasir basah karena ditiup angin. Ia tidak mungkin memakainya lagi, bisa-bisa kepalanya lengket dan berasa asin.

Sesekali pekikan kecilnya terdengar ketika ombak datang seakan mengejarnya, menerjang kedua kaki bulatnya lengkap dengan buih putih dingin yang mendesis saat mencapai tepi terjauh, lalu air asin itu akan kembali ke laut, beberapa saat kemudian datang lagi, terus berulang.

"Tomi, sudah cukup bermain airnya!" suara bariton terdengar meninggi. Tapi ia hanya menunjukkan wajah manisnya, berpipi chubby, bermata lebar dengan iris serupa rubi.

Langkahnya dibawa menjauh dari air yang seolah menjilati pasir basah. Ia terkekeh saat seekor kepiting merah kecil menggali pasir lalu masuk ke lubang, meninggalkan cekungan kecil pada pasir putih.

"Tou-chan, ada kepiting, sini sini!" ia berjongkok, lalu kulit kerang yang digenggamnya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu yang menjadi interest-nya. Lelaki muda dengan surai crimson mendekat, berjongkok di depannya. Buah hatinya memang menggemaskan.

"Kepitingnya masuk, tou-chan, masuk ke dalam pasirr, ambil!" Kepala ditelengkan ke kanan. Pria itu hanya menyeringai. Pelafalan huruf 'r'-nya sudah jelas sekarang. Pria muda itu tidak pernah bosan mengoreksi ketika lidah mungil bocah itu meluruh saat pengucapannya kembali berlafal 'l'.

"Ayo kembali, kaa-sanmu pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan." Tubuh tinggi berdiri di depan bocah yang masih berjongkok menunggu kepiting keluar dari lubangnya.

"Tuan kepiting tidak mau keluarr, tou-chan." Ujarnya kecewa. Mata besar sewarna rubi nampak redup. Sang ayah geli melihatnya.

"Tomi...ayo!" lengan kokoh terulur, bocah gemuk itu mengangguk, bangkit. Bersamaan dengan itu panggilan kaa-sannya terdengar. Ia berlari meninggalkan ayahnya di belakang.

"Kaa-chan, ini buatmu!" Ia menyodorkan kulit kerang berwarna kecoklatan, sang bunda menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"Aah...Tomi-kun menemukan kulit kerang." Anak itu mengangguk matanya berbinar. Ia pernah melihat cangkang kerang serupa di _travelbag_ kaa-channya dulu.

"Kaa-chan, ayo jalan di pantai, ombaknya dingin." Kepalanya menengadah menatap wajah lembut di depannya, jemari lentik ibunya ditarik.

"Eh tapi ini sudah waktunya sarapan, Tomi-kun!"

"Sebentaarr saja kaa-chan!" pintanya, ia berusaha memelas, namun yang tampak hanya mata rubi yang meredup sisanya datar. Mereka melewati pria muda bersurai crimson.

"Sei-kun..." panggilnya lembut. Pria itu mengangguk, memberi ijin. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, telapak kakinya lekat pada pasir lembut.

Dari tadi kegiatannya membidik sang buah hati dengan kamera ponsel pintarnya, kini di depannya berdiri dua orang dengan surai yang sama, berkulit sama putih, bermata lebar yang sama, hanya yang satu pendek dan gemuk satu laginya ramping dan cantik di matanya. Tetsuyaku memang paling cantik, gumamnya.

Gambar-gambar ia ambil, saat keduanya berada di bibir pantai dengan ombak mengenai kaki mereka, bocah gembil itu kembali melompat-lompat, keduanya tertawa bersama.

Hatinya hangat, dua orang yang berharga untuknya tampak menikmati kebersamaan saat ini.

::

Tetsuya menatap kulit kerang pemberian anaknya, sudah tidak ada pasir dan noda yang menempel, beberapa kali ia bilas di air tawar jernih yang mengalir diantara sela bebatuan. Warna coklatnya berkilau terlapis air bening.

Ia membawa kulit kerang itu ke telinga kanannya, mata lebar itu tertutup. Mendengarkan suara angin yang mendesau melewati celah kecil.

Ia merasa seperti kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Tomi masih bayi dan ia harus bekerja di kota, untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada sang buah hati ia membawa kulit kerang seperti yang ia genggam sekarang.

Bayi yang dititipkannya di panti asuhan di daerah pantai, terkadang membuat hatinya pilu. Ia ingin memeluknya, mendekapnya, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Ia harus bekerja mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan bayinya.

Saat itu ia terpuruk, tapi saat yang bersamaan ia pun menemukan kebahagiaan di sebuah panti yang dikelola wanita berhati malaikat.

Obat rindunya saat itu hanya beberapa helai pakaian bayi beraroma khas anaknya, juga kulit kerang itu untuknya mendengar suara laut. Sebagai pengingat buah hatinya berada di daerah pantai.

Masa-masa sulit yang terpaksa harus ia jalani. Tanpa sadar setitik cairan bening meluncur di pipi putihnya. Dadanya sesak. Ia menggeleng, menguapkan rasa sakit itu. "Itu sudah berlalu, dan sekarang jauh – jauh lebih baik." bisiknya terbawa angin laut.

"Tetsuya..." sebuah panggilan terdengar di telinganya lalu rengkuhan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Punggung ringkih dibelai pelan.

Seijurou sangat tahu rasa apa yang ada dalam batin pasangannya.

"Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." bisiknya. Kepala bersurai biru langit itu ia sandarkan ke bahu tegap di sampingnya.

Tapi Tetsuya ragu, benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ia menemukan cap bibir berwarna merah muda di bawah jahitan bahu belakang kemeja putih Seijuurou, tiga hari yg lalu. Tapi dia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Berharap itu hanya mimpi

::

::

Panekuk beberapa lapis diletakan pada piring porselen putih, lalu lelehan madu melumuri permukaan paling atas tumpukan kudapan lembut itu. Madu menetes hingga berakhir pada piring yang menjadi alasnya.

Sementara di sebelah kanan segelas susu vanila hangat tersaji dalam mug berwarna biru muda.

Sarapan yang terlalu manis menurut sang kepala keluarga, tapi tidak untuk dua orang yang bersurai biru muda.

"Ada yang mau makan sop tofu?" Pria muda itu membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil beberapa bahan yang akan ia masak.

"Duduklah Sei-kun, biar aku buatkan." Suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya, duduklah dengan Tomi, makan dan nikmati sarapanmu, hanya membuat sop tofu tidak susah." Ia memberikan senyum lembutnya. Di konter dapur bungalow ia sibuk sendiri.

"Tou-chan, apa aku boleh makan sop tofu?" Kepala mungil itu meneleng, ada permohonan pada sorot bening rubi lebarnya.

Sang kepala keluarga terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu kau takkan kenyang kalau hanya makan penekuk saja."

Kepala mungil itu mengangguk setuju.

Lihat saja, tubuh sehat dan gemuk Akashi Tomiko, yang artinya asupannya cukup dan sehat. Cukup dalam arti berbeda dengan sang kaa-san yang bertubuh ramping yang hanya bisa makan sedikit. Ya, Tetsuya memang tidak pernah bisa makan banyak. Alih-alih menambah porsi makan, ia akan mengeluarkannya bila terlalu banyak menelan makanan.

"Tou-chan, aku ingat bunda, paman Ken, suster, teman-teman..." mata lebarnya menatap sang ayah, lalu menunduk, sendok kecilnya memainkan sisa-sisa madu pada permukaan piring, membuat guratan abstrak berwarna kuning bening. Ada rasa kesepian dalam diri bocah itu.

"Kenapa, karena sekarang kita liburan di pantai, jadi ingat mereka, hmm?" Bocah itu hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya mengulum senyum.

"Nanti kalau tou-san libur lagi kita kesana ya." Mata rubi lebar membulat menatap rubi yang sama.

"Tou-chan janji?" kelingking kecil teracung. Pria muda itu terkekeh. Membalas membelitkan jari yang sama.

Liburan kali ini mereka hanya bertiga, menikmati pantai di sisi lain negerinya.

.

"Tou-chan, kenapa pantainya sepi sekali, tidak ada orrang lain?" Ia mendongak mencoba menatap mata sang ayah.

"Belum Tomi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan banyak orang datang kesini." ucapnya.

Resort kedua yang ia bangun, di daerah yang masih sangat perawan, setelah ia mencari dan menemukan lokasi indah ini, ia membangun bungalow yang hampir sama temanya dengan resort pertamanya, di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan anak kandungnya.

Resort pantai ini cocok untuk orang-orang yang memerlukan tempat privat, karena jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

.

Tetsuya menyusur pantai sendirian, tapak kaki membentuk jejak di sepanjang pantai. Ia mengenakan topi lebar melindungi kulit putihnya dari paparan sinar matahari, merasakan tiupan angin lembab yang menyapu kulitnya.

Ia ingat dulu saat perutnya besar, berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil membelai perut bulatnya.

Menghirup aroma laut, entah mengapa sangat menenangkan.

Menenangkan seperti menghirup wangi orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun ia pernah disakiti. Namun toh semua sudah berakhir.

Namun walaupun begitu, minggu lalu ia pernah mencium wangi lain dari tubuh kokoh Seijuurou. Wangi asing yang terbilang feminin melekat pada kemeja marun, saat ia memeluk tubuh itu sesaat sampai di ambang pintu.

"Tetsuya...apa yang kau pikirkan?" tiba-tiba bariton itu sampai ditelinganya. Menguapkan lamunan.

Sepasang mata lebar mengerjap. Segera ia menggeleng.

"Hmm tidak ada, Sei-kun." wajah datar yang tampaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan segurat luka pada sepasang iris biru langit.

"Tomi masih tidur?" ia coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Seijuurou hanya mengiyakan. Bocah itu tidak akan bangun sampai dua jam ke depan.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Tetsuya!" wajah manis pasangannya terhalang topi lebar berwarna putih. Sebenarnya Tetsuya memang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Menyembunyikan resah hatinya.

Berharap semua yang mengganggu pikirannya akan hilang dengan cara berpikir positif. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Ia yang pernah tersakiti menolak untuk kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya, menetapkan tekadnya, apapun yang terjadi ia akan memperjuangkan keluarga kecilnya.

Pikirannya berputar, kedua Akashi senior sudah memberi restu bukan? Bahkan ia dan anaknya telah menyandang nama besar itu.

Jari Seijuurou menarik ujung topi yang dikenakan Tetsuya mengangkatnya, menampakan wajah cantik yang tampak murung.

"Hey, kau kenapa ?" kini jari itu mengangkat dagu lancip Tetsuya, seakan mengamati wajah manis itu. Kedua alis biru muda bertaut, lalu mencoba melepaskan wajahnya dari jari kokoh Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, sepertinya Tomi kesepian." Alis biru semakin menukik. Tidak mengerti, bukankah ada kaa-san dan tou-sannya, juga obaa-san dan ojii-san, serta Yuki-nee pengasuhnya, belum lagi teman-teman sekolahnya. Wajah cantik meneleng tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memberinya adik ?" lalu bibir Seijuurou mengecup ujung hidung mancung Tetsuya.

Mata lebar biru langit membelalak.

"Maksudmu Sei-" tapi bibir mungil itu sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam bibir pasangannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya marah, hatinya sakit. Ia mendorong tubuh atletis itu hingga dua langkah ke belakang. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, sepasang kaki membawanya berlari menjauh. Ia tidak mempedulikan topi lebarnya terlepas.

Ada perih dihatinya. Mana mungkin Seijuurou melakukan ini padanya, setelah wangi menyebalkan di tubuhnya. Setelah cap bibir merah muda di kemeja putihnya.

"Tetsuya, hey…" ada seringai di wajah tampan itu, ia berlari. Mudah baginya menyusul tubuh mungil itu, ia meraih tangan kurus seputih porselen, mencekalnya.

Ditatapnya wajah basah itu, kelenjar air mata tampaknya masih bekerja memproduksi tetesan air asin. Bibirnya membentuk garis, menahan rasa sakit, bukan, bukan karena cekalan kuat tangan Seijuurou. Hatinya yang sakit.

"Dear, ada apa denganmu?" terdengar sangat berpura-pura di telinga Tetsuya. Ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah itu. Matanya kini memancarkan amarah.

"Aku benci Sei-kun!" kata-katanya tersembur begitu saja.

"Hoo…" tapi pria muda itu tidak membiarkannya, ia segera memanggul tubuh mungil Tetsuya yang mencoba memberontak, ingin lepas. Seijuurou membawanya ke kamar di bungalow yang masih belum diresmikan. Lalu menjatuhkannya di kasur empuk. Pria itu menindihnya.

"Lepas Akashi-kun!" ia mencoba melepaskan diri, memukul, menendang. Tapi hanya dengan pitingan Tetsuya tidak berdaya. Nama itu – Seijuurou tahu saat ini Tetsuya sedang sangat marah.

Ada tangis pilu tertahan, wajah itu tak sudi menatap sang kepala keluarga, pandangannya ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Katakan apa masalahmu, Tetsuya!" seru Seijuurou. Ada luka pada manik indah itu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, pikirnya.

Seijuurou turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar Tomi.

::

Mata lebar beriris rubi menelisik kamar tidurnya. Tidak ada orang lain selainnya dirinya. 'Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada dimana, pikirnya.

Tubuh gemuk itu turun dari kasur empuk yang tadi membawanya ke alam mimpi, bertemu dengan tuan kepiting yang keluar dari lubangnya lalu berubah menjadi besar, ia naiki punggung kepiting merah besar, tapi kepiting itu membawanya ke arah pantai dan masuk ke dalam air, Tomi yang tidak bisa berenang menjadi ketakutan. Takut tenggelam. Ia mulai merasa sesak karena air mulai memenuhi hidungnya.

Rontaan membuat bocah itu terbangun, wajahnya tertutup selimut, mendengus, untung saja selimut bukan air laut, pikirnya.

Langkahnya membawa tubuh gemuk itu keluar kamar, mengitari tempat itu dengan bertelanjang kaki. Mencari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaa-chan…tou-chan…" panggilnya, ia mengulanginya beberapa kali, namun kedua orang itu tidak juga muncul. Tomi bukanlah bocah penakut, tapi ditinggalkan sendiri seperti ini membuatnya khawatir. Ia menyambangi seluruh ruangan.

Sampai akhirnya tangan mungil itu menekan handel pintu disamping kamar tidurnya.

"Kaa-chan!" serunya. Tubuhnya gemetar tapi ia mencoba melangkah.

"Tomi-kun…a ku tidak apa-apa nak!" wajah cantik kaa-sannya terlihat lelah, namun seulas senyum tertoreh diwajahnya. Tangan kanannya melambai, anak itu mendekat. Tatapan khawatir masih lekat pada maniknya, lalu lirikan matanya bertemu dengan iris merah tou-sannya.

"Apa yang tou-chan lakukan pada kaa-chan?" ada nada marah pada suaranya.

"Tou-sanmu tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku, Tomi-kun." Tetsuya mencoba bangkit, untung saja saat ia mendengar anaknya memanggil segera mengenakan pakaian. Sementara Seijuurou masih saja bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Sudah sore, Tomi-kun mandi ya." Suara lembut di luar kamar masih bisa didengar Seijuurou. Diantara lelahnya, pria muda itu tersenyum.

"Segeralah hamil, Tetsuya!"

::

peun

::

* * *

::

Omake

::

"Bukankah hubungan akan menghangat bila pasangan yang sudah bertengkar lalu berbaikan, biasanya akan tambah mesra kan?" suatu hari sahabatnya berkata, entah kenapa Seijuurou yang biasanya tak peduli dengan obrolan seperti itu tertarik untuk ikut mendengarkan, saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah café.

Akashi Seijuurou biasanya akan segera pulang setelah urusan kantornya selesai. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Tetsuya-nya, belum lagi bocah gembil yang selalu membuatnya kangen.

Tapi demi teman-teman di kantornya yang sudah bekerja keras agar proyek yang digagasnya berhasil, ia akhirnya bersedia diajak untuk sekedar minum di sebuah café yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantor.

"Sei-chan, apa kau tidak ingin memberikan adik buat Tomi-chan?" suara kemayu Mibuchi Reo menginterupsi obrolan diantara mereka.

"Huh?!" pria muda itu hampir saja tersedak minumannya, ia menghindari minuman beralkohol, karena Tetsuya sangat sensitif dengan bau minuman seperti itu. Ia tidak mau wajah manis kesayangannya berubah masam.

"Kapan kau akan memberinya adik, Sei-chan, buat Tetsuya hamil lagi! Pasti ayah dan ibumu akan senang jika ada Akashi baru!" kening Seijuurou berkerut. Kenapa sekretarisnya tiba-tiba meracau seperti ini, apa dia sudah mulai mabuk?

"Hahaha…aku belum mabuk Sei-chan!" mereka akhirnya terlibat pembicaraan berdua saja, karena teman-temannya yang lain asyik dengan obrolan tetang gadis baru di bagian fornt office, yang katanya cantik.

"Bagaimana dengan Tet-chan, kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Seijuurou mengangguk. Tapi Tetsuya susah sekali kalau diajak membicarakan adik buat Tomi, ujarnya.

"Buat Tet-chan cemburu, marah, atau apalah…" obrolan mereka semakin jauh.

::

Srot-srot! Beberapa semprotan Mibuchi arahkan ke tubuh Seijuurou. Parfum yang biasa ia gunakan memang sangat feminin, beraroma sangat manis.

"Sudah Reo, aku tidak suka bau ini, murahan sekali!" sungut Seijuurou.

"Eeh, ini parfum mahal tahu! Campuran jasmine dan roses, limited edition!" Mibuchi Reo tersinggung. Tapi segera ia alihkan perhatiannya pada pria muda yang terlihat menahan bersin.

"Kabari aku bagaimana reaksi Tet-chan, ya…ya…!" sedikit merayu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan akan dilakukan Tetsuya, meneriaki, memukul, menendang, atau meng-ignite pass kai bosnya? Pria feminin itu membayangkan segala kemungkinan.

' _Dia tampaknya hanya sedikit kesal karena baunya, Reo, tidak terpengaruh, sepertinya tidak berhasil!'_ malam itu sang sekretaris menerima sebuah email. Mata beriris kelam hanya mampu membelalak. Tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Kita coba lagi, Sei-chan!" ucap Mibuchi, wajah Seijuurou mengeras, apalagi sekarang?

Mibuchi terkikik melihat hasil karyanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Reo?" nada tidak suka kental pada suara sang bos.

"Kita tunggu hasilnya ya, Sei-chan!" pria itu melambaikan tangannya saat Seijuurou meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Hmm, apa kau bisa tahan dengan ini Tet-chan?" kembali ia terkikik.

.

"Reo, apa yang kau lakukan? Tetsuya mendiamkan aku semalaman!" suara rendah membuat bulu kuduk Mibuchi berdiri.

"Reo…!" suaranya penuh tekanan

"Oke...oke… aku hanya memberi cap bibirku dipundakmu, Sei-chan." disertai kekehan

"Apa? Kurang ajar!" bentaknya, sebuah gunting erat dalam genggaman bosnya.

"Sei-chan, tugasmu terakhir adalah membuatnya marah, lalu…akh terserah padamu sajalah!" lelaki bersurai arang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, kepalanya beberapa kali menggeleng membuat rambut gondrongnya ikut mengibas.

::

"Walaupun kau bermain dibelakangku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Sei-kun, aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berniat merebutmu dariku!" wajah manis itu mengeras.

"Hmm, aku hanya punya satu anak…" suara Seijuurou menggantung.

"Kalau menambah jumlah anggota keluarga kita membuatmu terus bersamaku, ayo kita lakukan sekarang Akashi-kun!" suaranya terdengar lantang, walaupun seluruh wajahnya bersemu merah.

Akashi Seijuuro tergelak dalam hati.

"Tidak mau, Tetsuya tidak ikhlas!" Seijuurou memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin pasangannya menemukannya sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ba baiklah Sei-kun…." Pasrah Tetsuya mendekatkan tubuh mungilnya, lalu membiarkan Seijuurou melakukan semuanya.

Penyatuannya.

::

::

* * *

Aah…maafkan saya readers…

Dua fict terbengkalai malah kepikiran membuat cerita ini, mudah-mudahan ada yang suka.

Arigatou sudah membacanya.

.

Love

Mel


End file.
